Retrouvailles
by Alexetjun
Summary: Kazuya Mishima a remporté Tekken 6 !  Alors qu'il reprend les affaires, il va faire une découverte qui risque de changé sa vie.
1. Une Nouvelle Vie

Kazuya Mishima fut le grand vainqueur du dernier tournoi, Le King Iron First Tournament 6.

Il décida d'utiliser les restes de Jin dans un des laboratoires de la G Corporation.

Son corps serait étudié et bien sûr Kazuya pourrait s'emparer en temps voulu du Devil Gène.

Tout le monde voyait Kazuya comme un sauveur, celui qui avait mis fin à la guerre.

Pourtant, il gardait un gouvernement très tyrannique, mais certes moins chaotique que celui de Jin.

Arrivé dans son nouveau bureau, la première chose que fit Kazuya fut de fusionné la G Corporation et le Mishima Zaibatsu. Cette création lui permit, en quelques secondes, d'être l'homme le plus puissant du monde.

Sur le bureau, il y avait deux dossiers: « The King Iron First Tournament 6 » et « Pistes sur la disparition ».

Kazuya ouvrit le premier dossier. En voyant les noms des participants, il se souvint du tournoi.

A la vue du nom de son père, la frustration monta car il n'avait pas put le tuer de ses propres mains, Jin l'avait fait pour lui.

Il se rappela son combat contre une jeune fille nommée Julia qui fit tout pour qu'il retrouve la raison et qu'il n'affronte pas son fils, le combat contre Armor King fut fatiguant, il ne s'attendait pas à une tel force. Mais le combat qu'il préférait était celui qui l'opposa à Jin !

"Quel bonheur de le vaincre une bonne fois pour toute" : se dit-t-il.

L'image de son corps gisant au sol lui fit une sensation délicieuse et cruelle.

Soudain, il vit le nom d'Asuka Kazama et le souvenir de ce combat lui fit perdre toute son euphorie.

Cette jeune fille utilisée le Kazama style. Il aurait pu la tuer ou la blessée mortellement, mais il avait retenu ses coups. Elle lui avait rappelé Jun Kazama, la seule femme qu'il avait aimé. Il se souvint aussi que pendant le combat elle lui avait lancé : « Hey toi ! Pourquoi tu paraît aussi triste ? Tu ne pourrais pas sourire un peu ? ». En temps normal Kazuya n'aurais jamais accepté qu'on lui parle sur ce ton mais cette fois il avait su garder son calme. La nostalgie l'avait encore une fois frappée. Un sourire se dessinât sur ses lèvres puis il referma le dossier.


	2. Un Dîner Presque Parfait

Kazuya allait ouvrir le second dossier lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

C'était Anna Williams, elle était habillée d'une tenue très légère comme d'habitude :

« Vous avez reçu du courrier, voulez vous que je vous le lise ? » fit t-elle dune voix aguicheuse.

Kazuya accepta.

Anna reprit : « Hum ! Hum ! Huuuuuuuuuuum ! Alors : Kazuya Mishima vous êtes invitée à diner avec votre ravissante, raffinée et charmante employée Anna Williams ce soir à 20h ! Une tel offre ne se refuse pas. »

Kazuya se serait emporté fasse à une autre femme mais il appréciait Anna et il se dit que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal, il avait négligé sa vie amoureuse depuis bien trop longtemps. Anna était la personne qui lui fallait pour mettre un peu de folie dans sa vie. Il la considérait comme une amie et une alliée, et il savait qu'il passerait du bon temps avec elle.

C'est donc à 20h que Kazuya fit descendre la belle de la voiture.

Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe rouge, laissant ses longues et fines jambes à la vue.

Sa poitrine, très généreuse, était bien mise en valeur. Habillée ainsi, aucuns homme ne pourrait lui résister.

Kazuya avait mis un polo noir, montrant ses muscles parfaitement dessinait malgré les nombreuses cicatrices qui parcouraient ses bras, il savait que les cicatrices impressionnées les femmes.

Le couple arriva donc dans le restaurant et passèrent la commande.

Anna sourit lorsqu'elle entendit la commande de Kazuya. Un homard thermidor, la grande classe.

Ce n'était pas comme Lee, derrière ses airs de grands investisseurs, il commandait toujours un steak frites « avec plein de ketchup ». Quel faute de goût ! Aujourd'hui Anna était avec un vrai homme.

Un homme classe comme il en existe plus.

Après un bon quart d'heure à démolir Nina, Anna passa à un autre sujet qu'elle adorée : Les chaussures.

Kazuya qui s'ennuyait à mourir se mit à comparé Anna et Jun.

Il se rappela leurs premier dîner en tête à tête. Elle s'était habillée d'une belle robe blanche très simple. Il se remémora le désir qu'il éprouvé face à elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'artifice pour être séduisante. Le contraire d'Anna.

Kazuya fut lassé de se repas ridicule et pris congé.


	3. Rêveries

Arrivé dans son bureau, il prit le dossier qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire.

Après la lecture de ce dossier, il fut pris de vertige et alla s'allonger.

Ce n'était pas possible, c'était même impensable. Elle ne pouvait pas être encore en vie.

Kazuya s'endormit finalement pensant que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Pourtant cette nuit là, comme toute les autres nuits il rêva d'elle.

De sa vie en sa compagnie, de son foyer qu'ils partageraient, de la vie simple mais fabuleuse qu'il aurait pu avoir si le destin ne les avaient pas séparés.

Chaque nuit c'était le même rêve: elle le sauvé du démon qu'il abritait et ils partaient vivre dans une petite maison toute simple près d'une forêt. Ils vivaient en paix avec la nature, il avait quitté la maudite entreprise familiale pour la femme la plus pure qui puisse exister.

Elle lui annoncé qu'elle était enceinte et il éduquèrent le petit Jin comme tout les couples ordinaires.

Vivre en communion avec le nature et vivre avec sa famille voilà ce qu'était le rêve de Jun.

Il était même prêt à tout quitter pour elle, il y a maintenant 20 ans.

Il voulût prolonger son rêve mais le réveil le tira de ce doux plaisir.

Sa toilette terminée, il relût le dossier. Sa décision fut vite prise, il appela le Dr. Abel fils.

En effet, depuis l'assassinat du Dr. Abel, le fils avait repris le poste du père.

Le téléphone sonna quatre fois mais personne ne décrocha.

Kazuya appela Anna. Elle arriva peu de temps après : « Kazuya ! Que ce passe t-il ? Vous avez envie d'un massage ? Mes petits doigts fins peuvent être à votre service dans exactement deux secondes, le temps que vous retiriez votre t-shirt ! »

Kazuya se dit qu'elle ne cessera jamais de l'allumer et répondit d'un ton glacial : « Gardez donc ce genre de discours pour vos clients, ils vous laisserons sûrement un pourboire. Toutefois, j'ai besoin de vos doigts maintenant, nous partons en Russie »


	4. Perturbation

Durant tout le voyage Anna esseya de séduire son patron, en vain.

Il était dans ses pensées, comme d'habitude. Plus le temps passait plus Kazuya devenait songeur.

Il parlait peu, bien qu'il n'est jamais beaucoup parler. Il se plaisait dans la solitude, c'est seulement dans celle-ci qu'il pouvait être lui même.

Anna décida de se refaire une beauté, elle se dit que le propriétaire du laboratoire était sûrement très sexy.

Il arrivèrent enfin devant le laboratoire.

Une femme vint ouvrir la porte, elle était très mignonne mais à entendre sa voix ce n'était qu'un vulgaire robot. Pour Anna se fut définitif, les scientifiques étaient tous complètement malade.

Elle les conduisirent jusqu'au bureau du Dr. Abel fils.

Lorsqu'elle vit le visage du scientifique, Anna referma le bouton de son chemisier, qu'elle avait ouvert avant d'enter. Il était d'une tel laideur !

Kazuya n'y alla pas par quatre chemins, il attrapa le scientifique et lui demanda des explications sur le dossier.

Ce dernier ne comprit pas. Il n'avait pas pris connaissance de tout les dossier de son défunt père. Tremblant sous l'effet de la peur, il arriva tout de même à parler: « Je … je n'ai pas connaissance de tout les projets de mon père. Je suis désolé mais ne me tuez pas, je vous aiderez. ».

Kazuya allait le tuer lorsque Anna lui fit remarquez qu'il pourrait leurs servir de guide.

C'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent fouiller le laboratoire. Après des heures et des heures de recherches, Kazuya ordonna au scientifique de rechercher dans ses dossiers tout ce qui avaient un rapport avec des disparitions et de le lui donner.

Après trois heures de recherche, alors que Kazuya s'impatientait, il trouva dans un des dossier une photo de Jun. En trente seconde, il démolit le bureau et menaça : « Dis moi où se trouve cette femme si tu tiens à ta vie. ».

Le scientifique tétanisait, pris sur lui et les accompagna dans le sous-sol du laboratoire où se trouvait une quarantaine de «Cold Sleep Machine» habités par des corps endormis.

Après avoir fait le tour des machines, il remarqua un tube remplis d'un liquide bleuté . Il tomba à la renverse. Anna accourut. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et vit Jun, elle comprit.

C'était la première qu'elle voyait Kazuya dans un tel état, lui qui était d'un naturel imperturbable. Il était devenu pale. Après quelques minutes, il reprit conscience et par la même occasion, son sang froid.


	5. Le Sang D'Ogre

Il attrapa le pauvre scientifique par le cou et menaça : « Je veux tout savoir sur ce corps et à partir d'aujourd'hui tu travailleras pour moi. ».

Anna eut de la peine pour le pauvre homme. Dans le passé, elle avait rencontrer le Dr. Abel, il n'avait rien avoir avec son fils. Celui ci n'avait rien d'un savant fou.

Deux heures après, le docteur fit une synthèse à Kazuya : « Ce corps à été retrouver par un certain Lei Wulong, policier de Hong Kong. Il devait être autopsié mais la Mishima Zaibatsu pris possession du corps en expliquant que vous ne vouliez pas d'autopsie, préférant garder le corps sein et pur. Il fut placé en observation. De multiples expériences ont prouvés que les personnes attaquaient par Ogre, ne pouvait guerir que lorsqu'on injecter du sang d'Ogre. »

Kazuya arracha le dossier des mains, il était rempli de magouilles de ce vieux fou d'Heihachi. Cet Ogre était celui qu'il voulait affronter il y a des années, avant d'être éliminé par son père.

Il s'énerva et jeta le dossier par terre. Anna regarda et vit le plan d'un bâtiment, elle le montra au docteur, il expliqua : « Il semblerait que le vieil ennemi de mon père, ce cher Bosconovith, ait du sang de Ogre dans son laboratoire. Je peux vous y accompagner, j'ai moi même une vengeance à accomplir ! De plus je pourrais vous faire rentrez sans encombre en court circuitant les différents système de surveillance. Qu'en dîtes vous ? »

Kazuya l'invita à participer à cette mission. Elle se déroulera le lendemain dans le nuit.

En attendant , Anna et Kazuya iraient dormir à l'hôtel.


	6. Opération Séduction

La pauvre employée du démon n'était pas satisfaite par cette décision. Il n'était pas prévu qu'elle passerait la soirée avec son patron, elle n'avait que le strict minimum en maquillage, de plus elle n'avait pas pris sa petite chemise de nuit « Séduction du soir ». Cependant, elle était prête à tout pour piéger Kazuya : elle se fera inviter à dîner car Miss Williams n'invite pas les hommes et cette fois ci, il ne pourra pas prendre la fuite ! Le soir, elle égarera la clef de sa chambre et se foulera la cheville, son beau Roméo se sentira obliger de l'accueillir.

Alors, elle passera à l'attaque.

Elle fit donc son numéro qui fonctionna à merveille, à vrai dire Kazuya était affamé.

Une fois assise à table, avec l'homme qu'elle voulait dans son lit, elle passa à la première tentative qui consistait à caresser sa main en prenant une serviette. Après ce petit geste elle dit timidement :

« Désolé … mais dis moi comment fais tu pour avoir la peau si douce ? ». Bien sûr c'était un gros mensonge, le séjour dans le volcan n'eut pas été très bénéfique pour la peau de Kazuya, il semblerait que la lave ne soit pas la meilleure solution pour la douceur.

Pourtant Kazuya répondit : « Hum... C'est une solution que j'applique chaque soir. »

Anna qui savait que c'était un gros mensonge, tenta de le piéger : « Ah oui ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Très vite la conversation devint un gros tissu de mensonges et ils passèrent à un autre sujet, bien que Kazuya n'était pas très bavard.

Les trois autres ruses d'Anna ne firent aucuns effets. Le « Veux tu gouter mon plat, c'est un délice » fut rembarré par un : « J'ai déjà assez de mon plat ». Le « Je te fais du pied mais je m'excuse » tourna à l'horreur, il lui écrasa le pied d'une force horrible pendant cinq minutes, ne sentant pas qu'il écrasait quelque chose.

Bien sur le « Je te sauve la vie en t'essuyant la vilaine tache que tu as au coin de la bouche » fut un énorme échec car en se levant elle renversa son verre de vin au sol. Anna enrageait ! Elle décida de prendre un risque. Elle renversa de nouveau un verre, cette fois sur Kazuya, qui se leva immédiatement. Elle s'excusa et profita de l'occasion pour retirer la tache et toucher son corps. Mais à sa grande surprise, il se contenta de l'insulter : « Tu ne peux pas faire attention, j'ai l'impression de dîner avec cet imbécile de Ganryu ! »

Anna stoppa ces manigances, elle essaiera le coup de la cheville plus tard.

Ils finirent de dîner dans une silence monstrueux. La froideur de Kazuya était à la fois insupportable et très excitante pour Anna. Elle aimait être remarquée et l'indifférence de son patron lui donner d'autant plus envie de le séduire.


	7. Jun ou l'unique femme

Enfin devant la porte de sa chambre, Kazuya l'ouvrit et y pénétra. Il ne remarqua même pas les gémissements d'Anna et son appel au secours.

Il était trop occupé à réfléchir. Une chose le tracassait particulièrement. Il y a vingt ans environ, Jun avait fait ressortir son bon côté et avait réussie à ce qu'il ne soit pas totalement contrôlait par le diable, mais le séjour dans le volcan avait tout changé. Kazuya rêvait de vengeance et sa à n'importe quel prix. Son bon côté ne faisait surface que lorsqu'il repensait à cette femme qui lui avait tout donné mais qu'il n'eut pu remercier. Pourtant le seul nom d'Heihachi le mettait dans une colère noire.

Lors du dernier tournoi, il avait récupéré son fils pour reprendre la partie de Devil qui lui permettrait d'avoir un pouvoir surhumain, maintenant qu'il pouvait plus ou moins le contrôler.

Cependant, il savait que Jun ne voudrait pas de lui s'il était toujours habiter par le diable.

Et si elle revenait à la vie ? Voudra-t-elle me pardonner ? Voudra-t-elle reprendre l'histoire où elle s'était arrêtée ?

Toutes ces questions lui fit mal au crâne et il partit se coucher.

Après une nuit pleine de rêves, il se leva bien décidé à vivre ses rêves pour de bon.

Pour cela il lui fallait ce maudit sang.

Après sa toilette et son petit déjeuner (un guerrier a besoin de force), il rejoignit Anna dans le hall.

Elle était habillée très sobrement à la grande surprise de Kazuya.


	8. Le Laboratoire

Le voyage jusqu'au laboratoire du Dr Abel fils fut silencieux.

Anna ne parlait pas et ne portait aucune attention à Kazuya.

Il trouva ça très étrange, elle avait l'air triste. Kazuya lui demanda : « Il y a un problème ? »

Elle répondit : « C'est ma dernière mission Kazuya. C'est terminé, j'ai vaincu Nina au dernier tournoi je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerai à risquer ma vie. »

Kazuya avait encore besoin d'elle, s'était une alliée de taille. Il dit : « Je comprends Anna, mais tu es irremplaçable. Ta bonne humeur est très importante, veux-tu que j'augmente ton salaire ? »

Kazuya n'était pas bête, en la complimentant quelques peu, elle reviendrait travailler pour lui.

Anna répondit avec un large sourire : « Et bien ! Je ne pensais pas que j'étais aussi utile au grand patron de la Mishima Zaibatsu ». Elle se retourna et ouvrit le bouton de haut, laissant entrevoir un magnifique décolleté. Kazuya se dit qu'il avait vu juste.

Le scientifique rentra dans la voiture et ils partirent tous ensemble en direction du laboratoire du célèbre Dr Bosconovitch.

Ils arrivèrent à destination deux heures plus tard. Le bâtiment dégagé quelque chose de peu rassurant. Les murs étaient blancs délavés. Alors qu'ils allaient rentrer, sept corbeaux s'envolèrent dans le ciel.

Ils furent accueillis par une Alisa hôtesse d'accueil. Anna fut étonnée par ce robot semblable à un être humain. Le robot complimenta Anna sur son maquillage, Kazuya sur sa coiffure et chercha un compliment pour le scientifique, mais ne trouva pas.

Elle annonça : « Visiteurs ! Visi … ». Kazuya la décapita avec rapidité et efficacité. Le scientifique frissonna. Il déplia la carte et fit signe à Kazuya.

Les trois intrus arrivèrent devant une petite porte très louche. Il fallait ouvrir trois serrure et déverrouillait un système magnétique.

Le scientifique avait prévu cet imprévu. Il sortit un gadget étrange de sa poche et désactiva les systèmes magnétiques. Kazuya allait forcer les serrures avec un de ses coups de pieds destructeurs, mais Anna l'en empêcha. Elle prit une barrette et très rapidement ouvrit la porte.

Il fallait rester silencieux.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite salle où était entreposer un flacon contenant un liquide verdâtre.

Le scientifique désigna ce dernier. Kazuya s'approcha pour le dérober.

Il vit dans souris vertes dans des cages étranges.

Il prit le flacon dans ses mains.

Soudain, une alarme se mit à sonner avec force. Ils étaient démasqués.

A peine eurent-ils le temps de se retourner qu'une trentaine de soldats apparaissaient dans la pièce.

Kazuya fit signe à Anna. Elle comprit qu'elle devait protéger le scientifique.

A peine eu-t-il le temps de se retourner que trois soldats l'attaquèrent. Il mit un puissant coup dans le ventre d'un soldat puis attrapa les deux autres pour éclatait leur tête l'une contre l'autre. Le choc effraya les autres soldats, mais ils n'eurent le temps de s'enfuir, Kazuya fonçait sur eux. Il mit au tapis une bonne quinzaine de soldats en quelques minutes, mais vît trop tard que cinq d'entre eux avançaient vers Anna.

Il voulu se reprochait de son acolyte, mais se pris un coup dans la tête. Il s'énerva et détruisit tous ses autres adversaires.

Anna s'était débarrassée des cinq soldats avec difficulté, mais y était tout de même parvenue.

Alors qu'il était venu à bout de la troupe de soldats, Kazuya reçu une balle dans le bras.

Il se retourna et vît Anna fonçait sur son agresseur. En trente secondes, il tomba à terre.

Kazuya, dont le sang coulait à flot, pris le temps de lui ôter la vie.

Anna enleva le t-shirt de Kazuya et le noua à son bras pour réduire l'hémorragie. Ils ne se firent pas attendre et quittèrent la pièce rapidement.

Bien évidemment, ils ne purent partir tranquillement. Cependant, Anna et Kazuya s'entrainaîent ensemble depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Ils formaient une équipe invincible.

Et c'est grâce à cet entrainement qu'ils mirent à terre tous les soldats qui s'opposaient à eux.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à sortir du laboratoire, mais une surprise les y attendaient.

En effet la charmante hôtesse d'accueil décapitée avait l'intention de les arrêtaient, elle avait retrouvé sa tête. Le scientifique chuchota dans l'oreille d'Anna.

D'un trait, elle fonça sur le cyborg et appuya sur un bouton derrière sa tête, elle se désactiva immédiatement. En effet, le docteur Abel Fils avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur ce magnifique chef-d'œuvre afin de créer lui aussi un cyborg. Il savait que cet Alisa avait un défaut, un interrupteur !


	9. Le Message de Jun

Ils purent enfin repartir de ce maudit laboratoire.

Kazuya était satisfait, pendant le trajet, son esprit voyagea encore une fois sur un flot de rêveries amoureuses.

Il avait connu l'amour qu'une seule fois et au fond de lui, il savait que cette femme pouvait le guérir du mal abominable qui rongeait son corps depuis tant d'années. Elle avait su le faire, elle avait su apaisait son démon intérieur. Grâce à elle, il s'était retrouvé dans un volcan et avait perdus face à son père.

Il s'était fait humilier devant le monde entier. Il avait été sali par sa faute et avait perdu un temps précieux.

Les pensées de Kazuya s'embrouillèrent. Une partie de lui voulait voir cette femme morte tandis qu'une autre partie l'aimer profondément.

Une lutte intérieure avait lieu dans son propre corps.

C'est ce moment que choisit Anna pour séduire son patron : « Vous avez l'air mal en point Kazuya, voulez-vous que j'y remédie ? ».

Kazuya lui lança un regard glacial. Elle se sentit mal. Elle décida d'entamer une conversation avec le scientifique : « Que pensez-vous des talons aiguilles docteur ? » fit t-elle avec une sensualité hors du commun.

Il lui répondit : « Oh, mais je créais des talons aiguilles pour mes cyborgs, ils possèdent un système de propulsions très efficace »

La conversation étant plate comme un bord de trottoir, elle y mit fin rapidement.

Ils arrivèrent dans laboratoire où Jun était entreposée. Ils décidèrent de s'installer le temps des expériences.

Anna alla immédiatement se changer. Kazuya s'isola.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin seul, Devil refit surface et le persuada d'en finir avec cette expérience.

Kazuya n'était plus lui-même et commença à se métamorphoser. Il allait tout détruire, encore une fois.

Il se dirigea vers la salle où séjourné Jun. A peine était-il entré qu'il entendit une voix dans sa tête.

C'était Jun : « Kazuya, nous serons bientôt réunis. Oublies cette rage, tu n'es pas mauvais. ».

Il ressentit une vague de chaleur dans son corps et se sentit tout à coup rassuré.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas, il ne lui en voulait plus. Il reprit son apparence.

Après le déjeuner, il alla rendre visite au scientifique. Il voulait en savoir plus sur la renaissance de Jun, il était hors de question que cela prenne trop de temps.

L'impatience de Kazuya fit peur au scientifique qui s'attendait à une nouvelle colère.

Cette fois Anna ne serait pas là pour le défendre.

Il lui dit avec la même douceur que celle d'un père pour son fils: « Nous commencerons l'expérience dans deux jours afin d'être sur de ne pas faire de fausses manœuvres ».

Kazuya grommela puis pris congé.


	10. Sous la serviette

Alors qu'il prenait un bain dans sa chambre, on frappa à la porte. Pensant que c'était des nouvelles de l'expérience, Kazuya se précipita pour ouvrir la porte ce qui étonna celle qui venait lui rendre visite. Anna se trouvait au pas de la porte en bikini. Elle fixait la serviette qui cachait les parties intimes de Kazuya. Voyant qu'elle était totalement ailleurs et ne sachant pas pourquoi elle s'était présentée en bikini, il l'interrogea : « Anna, je sais que tu as toujours très chaud, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une façon de se présenter. »

Toujours en fixant la serviette, elle lui répondit : « Comment savais-vous que j'ai toujours chaud ? »

Kazuya se dit qu'il aurait du engagé Nina. Elle continua : « Il y a une salle avec un jacuzzi, venez vous détendre avec celle qu'on appelle « La sirène aux doigts d'argent» ».

Kazuya répondit sèchement : « Ou plutôt la cinglée aux gros seins » puis il ferma la porte.

Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas gardé Ganryu. Puis il se remémora une mission où Ganryu avait oublié de monter dans l'hélicoptère alors que pas moins de sept cents hommes fonçaient sur eux. Ce jour-là Kazuya et Anna durent redescendre de l'hélicoptère pour secourir le sumotori.

Ganryu était le plus incompétent de ses agents. Anna était complètement frappée.

Heureusement Bruce rattrapait le niveau. Quoi que quand Anna était dans les parages, il perdait tout contrôle et commençait, tel un coq, à séduire la magnifique poule.


	11. A l'ombre du saule pleureur

Finalement, il décida de partir faire un tour dans la forêt la plus proche.

Il aimait se promener dans la forêt et plus spécialement se retrouver seul avec lui-même.

Son esprit était libre de vaguer et divaguait.

Il avait découvert ce plaisir durant sa jeunesse, lorsque son père le jetait dehors sans nourriture.

A cette époque Kazuya n'avait pas encore totalement conscience du démon qui sommeillait en lui et craignait encore son père

Sur le chemin Kazuya aperçut un sublime saule pleureur et il se souvint d'un soir où son père l'avait encore une fois mis à la porte.

Alors qu'il grelottait seul près de chez lui, le ventre vide, un homme passa.

Il vit Kazuya et lui demanda : « Que fait tu ici petit ? T'as oublié tes clefs ? ».

Kazuya était d'un naturel arrogant et se contenta de le fusillait du regard.

L'homme enleva son manteau pour réchauffer l'adolescent. Kazuya était frigorifié et ne pouvait refuser l'aide qu'on lui apportait.

Le mystérieux sauveur fit quelques pas pour retrouver sa maison, mais ne put partir sereinement et invita l'adolescent chez lui.

Kazuya le savait, une nuit dehors lui aurait été fatal, il ravala donc sa fierté et accepta l'invitation.

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison perdue au beau milieu de la forêt.

Elle ressemblait à une cabane et de nombreux arbres l'entouraient.

Parmi ces arbres, un magnifique saule pleureur. C'était évident, cet homme appréciait le calme naturel de la forêt.

Derrière son arrogance et sa froideur, Kazuya était très timide et le fait de se retrouver chez cet inconnu le mit mal à l'aise. Il voulut partir, mais son hôte refusa catégoriquement de le laisser partir.

Cet homme était jeune. Il avait les cheveux noirs, aussi noir que ceux de Kazuya. Il était de taille et de corpulence normales. Son visage dégagé quelque chose de sympathique.

On lisait une certaine naïveté dans son regard.

Une fois son manteau retiré, il mit Kazuya à l'aise et lui prépara un bon dîner.

Certes la nourriture était simple en comparaison avec ce qu'il mangeait habituellement.

Seulement pour la première fois Kazuya mangeait à table avec quelqu'un. Chez lui, il mangeait seul sur la minuscule table de la cuisine. Son père et son frère ne partageaient jamais les repas avec lui.

Kazuya sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir et remerciât son hôte : « Merci Monsieur, vous êtes vraiment aimable. Je demanderais de l'argent à mon père pour vous dédommagé. »

La réponse qui suivit surpris Kazuya : « Je ne veux pas de cet argent et ne me remercie pas. N'aurez tu pas fait de même ? »

Kazuya baissa les yeux et répondit d'un air triste : « Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Je n'ai jamais offert mon aide à quelqu'un. »

L'homme ressentit le malaise de son invité et fut touché. Il répondit avec tendresse: « Appel moi Alex. Tu crécheras ici ce soir, va donc prendre une douche. Je vais préparer ton lit.»


	12. Aperçu d'une vie normale

Kazuya passa une excellente nuit.

Il déjeuna en compagnie d'Alex qui commença à le questionnait : « Alors, tu as bien dormi ? Au faite je ne sais toujours pas comment tu t'appelles. »

Kazuya répondit : « Oui j'ai très bien dormis, encore merci. Je vais rentrer chez moi, mon père doit m'attendre. »

Alex remarqua qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question et il était certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Sa curiosité pries le dessus et il demanda : « Et ton prénom ? »

Kazuya balbutia : « Je … Je m'appelle Kazuya. »

Le visage d'Alex changea, il regarda dans les yeux de Kazuya et lui posa l'ultime question : « Kazuya Mishima ? Fils d'Heihachi Mishima ? »

Kazuya acquiesça. Le silence qui suivit fut long. Puis Alex questionna une nouvelle fois le jeune homme mal à l'aise : « Je suppose qu'il t'avait mis à la porte hier soir ? »

L'adolescent était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il souhaitait par-dessus tout quitter cette maison, mais il ne pouvait pas partir comme un voleur.

Il répondit donc simplement : « Oui Monsieur. »

Alex fusilla Kazuya du regard et dit en ricanant : « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je n'ai pas 40 ans voyons ! Bon je vais aller pêcher, tu m'accompagnes ? »

Kazuya qui n'avait jamais eu d'amis et de réel famille, était heureux.

Il ne connaissait que très peu ce sentiment. Il savait qu'il avait ressentit cette chaleur et cette euphorie plusieurs fois avant sa chute de la falaise, mais depuis plus rien.

Seul la haine et la vengeance habitait son cœur.

C'est donc avec joie que Kazuya alla pêcher avec Alex.

Il ne savait pas du tout pêcher ce qui amusa son partenaire. Malgré son aide Kazuya n'arrivait même pas à lancer sa ligne convenablement.

Puis alors qu'il se concentra, Alex lui lança : « Regarde ça ! Une baleine ! »

Kazuya tourna la tête sans même réfléchir. La seconde qui suivit, il était dans l'eau et Alex hurlait de rire en admirant le spectacle. Hilare sur le bord du lac, il ne remarqua pas que Kazuya lui avait attrapé la jambe. En quelques secondes, il était tous les deux dans l'eau. Ils riaient aux éclats.

Ils jouèrent pendant deux bonnes heures comme deux enfants.

Une fois sortit de l'eau, ils rentrèrent pour déjeuner, mais une surprise les y attendaient.


	13. Confession

En introduisant la clef dans la serrure Alex eut un frisson.

Un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait l'habitude de verrouillé la porte à chaque sortie.

« Un voleur ! » se dit-il.

Une odeur inconnue vint agressée ses narines. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la maison suivit de près par Kazuya.

C'est alors qu'un coup de feu retentit. La première pensée d'Alex fut de pousser son jeune invité dehors. Cet acte de bravoure, il le paya cher. Il se rendit compte que la balle s'était logé dans son bras. Il poussa un hurlement et se retourna pour apercevoir son bourreau.

Ce n'était autre que le magistral Heihachi Mishima recherchant sa progéniture. Ce dernier interpella violemment son fils : « Où étais-tu petit fuyard ? Tu étais censé passer la nuit dehors, tu as encore joué le manant ».

Alex s'emporta : « Non mais c'est une blague ? On ne laisse pas son fils errait seul en pleine nuit avec un temps pareil ! … »

Il ne put continuait que Heihachi tira une nouvelle fois. Il rata sa cible.

Alex n'eut le temps de réagir que cinq hommes pénétrèrent dans la maison.

Heihachi le désigna et les soldats commencèrent à vouloir le capturait.

Kazuya était à côté, regardant son père d'un regard noir. Une lueur rouge s'illumina dans son regard.

Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il avait subit toutes les tortures de son père sans jamais rien dire.

Cette fois ça aller trop loin. Le jeune homme âgé de 16 ans, attaqua les gardes qui entouraient son ami.

Il les mit tous au tapis en quelques secondes. Heihachi n'avait rien perdu du spectacle, il s'esclaffa bruyamment puis quitta les lieux. Alex retint Kazuya qui commençait à suivre son père pour l'affronter. Certes son entrainement quotidien donné des résultats mais il n'était pas en mesure de battre son père.

Après ce spectacle des plus étonnant, Kazuya s'excusa une nouvelle fois. Le comportement de son père était honteux. Alex s'exclama : « Et bien ! Tu n'es pas un petit rigolo toi ! Tu as appris ça avec ton père ? »

Kazuya sourit : « Oui et je continue de m'entrainer, je dois lui faire payer ce qu'il m'as fait subir. ».

Alex qui n'avait rien compris le rassura : « Tu veux te venger ? Ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'en remettrais. Lors d'un voyage en Arizona, j'ai appris la médecine naturelle dans une tribu, je sais me soigner. »

Lorsqu'il regarda Kazuya, il s'aperçut que le jeune homme parlait de tout autre chose, son regard en disait long.

Il lui demanda : « Est-ce qu'il y a un rapport avec la grande cicatrice que tu as sur le ventre ? Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. »

Assis sur l'herbe qui entourait la maisonnette, Kazuya compta à son ami l'affreuse histoire de cette cicatrice qui longeait son torse. C'est avec une rage monstrueuse qu'il dénonça la lâcheté de l'homme qui avait tenter de l'éliminé, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

Il alla plus loin et expliqua son pacte avec la chose violette. Il n'en avait jamais parler, malgré les tremblements qui accompagnaient son incroyable récit, il se sentait en sécurité.

Alex eut pitié de son jeune ami. Il comprit que son père lui en voulait terriblement et ne souhaitait que sa mort. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée, il la soumit à Kazuya : « Pourquoi tu ne t'installerais pas chez moi. Tu vois j'ai une chambre en trop, je pourrais l'aménager. Tu es en danger chez toi. »

Kazuya refusa : « Non ! Je ne veux pas abuser de ton hospitalité. Je rentre chez moi. Encore merci.

»

Il commença à partir mais ce fit vite rattrapait par Alex qui s'énerva : « Il est hors de question que tu retourne là-bas. Tu ne te rend pas compte que ton père est fou ? C'est plus sain de rester ici. Au moins quelques jours. »

En vérité, au fond de lui, Kazuya attendait cet offre et fut ravit de passer une nouvelle fois la nuit chez son ami.

Sa maison était tellement plus accueillante que la Mishima Zaibatsu.

C'est ainsi que Kazuya s'installa chez Alex.


	14. La faiblesse de Kazuya

Alors qu'il ne devait rester que quelques jours, il décida d'accepter la proposition d'Alex.

Il put quitter la Mishima Zaibatsu et par la même occasion, son père.

C'est alors qu'il commença à préparer sa vengeance. Il participait à de nombreux tournois autour du monde et s'entraînait tout le temps.

Alex et Kazuya étaient devenus très proche, mais lorsque ce dernier remporta le premier King Of Iron First Tournament et pris possession de l'entreprise familiale, son changement de comportement l'éloigna de son ami.

L'annonce de la mort de Kazuya attrista Alex. Quelques temps après, il quitta le Japon.

De retour dans le présent, Kazuya se réveilla. Il s'étonna de s'être assoupi au pied du saule pleureur, lui qui détestait ça.

Sur la route du laboratoire, il se demanda ce qu'était devenu Alex. Peut-être habitait-il toujours près de la Mishima Zaibatsu ?

Au fond de lui, il appréciait cet homme qui lui avait ouvert volontiers sa porte et qui avait en quelque sorte remplaçait son père malgré tous les désaccords qu'il y avait entre eux.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Kazuya sentit que Devil tentait de refaire surface, mais il arriva à prendre le dessus sans aucun problème. Dernièrement, le démon et lui n'avait fait qu'un, mais depuis qu'il savait que Jun était vivante, il arrivait à rester lui-même, mais surtout il le voulait plus que tout.

Il ne pouvait la décevoir. Il décida d'aller lui rendre visite.

Lorsqu'il arriva face au tube qui emprisonnait son corps, il eut la vision d'un ange.

Un ange, dans le corps inerte de cette femme qu'il avait tant aimé. Une mystérieuse aura blanche l'entourait.

L'espace d'une seconde, il crut la voir ouvrir les yeux, mais en regardant à nouveau il s'aperçut qu'elle était bel et bien plongée dans un profond sommeil.

C'est alors qu'il commença à approcher malgré lui.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il craignait autant le contact avec elle. La peur au ventre, il continua son ascension. A mesure qu'il avançait, son pouls s'intensifiait. C'était comme s'il partait vers le royaume des morts, comme s'il vivait ses derniers instants.

Alors qu'il arrivait enfin devant sa promise, il caressa le tube et sa peur s'envola. Il se sentait faible et impuissant. Le verre qui les séparaient semblé être un mur de brique infranchissable.

Ainsi, pour la première fois depuis son enfance, une larme glissa sur la joue du guerrier.

Il se sentait humain. Aucun sentiment de haine ou de destruction n'était présent dans son esprit.

Seul l'amour y régnait.

Depuis de longue minute, il observait son visage angélique.

Puis avec virulence, il s'écarta du tube, ne voulant pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état. Il la regarda une dernière fois puis en souriant lui dit : « A bientôt, Kazama Jun ! ».

C'est en se dirigeant vers la sortie qu'il crut l'entendre. Il n'y fit pas cas et quitta la pièce.


	15. Lèvres Unies

En ce beau jour d'automne, la journée avait été belle. Elle se clôturait par un magnifique coucher de soleil. Kazuya, assis sur un banc, admirait ce spectacle, que seule la nature pouvait offrir.

Un léger voile de vent vint caressait ses bras à demi nus. Il était temps de rentrer. Un léger souffle vint une nouvelle fois le frôler. Il sentit une présence non loin. Il se retourna plusieurs fois, rien.

« Sûrement un animal » se dit-il.

Il décida enfin de se lever lorsqu'il entendit un profond murmure. Il se concentra pour pouvoir entendre. Une voix familière commença : « Tu ne lui veut aucun mal, Kazuya. Ce n'est pas toi qui lui veut du mal. Aide le, offre lui la vie. Fais ça pour moi. Je t'en supplie, Kazuya, fais-le. ».

Soudain, le vent souffla très fort, comme pour balayer le sol. Kazuya se rassit sur le banc et pris sa tête dans ses mains. Il pensa : « Je ne peux pas la décevoir. Elle m'a tout donnée et moi je n'ai fait que lui créer des ennuies. ». A voix haute, il lui demanda : « Pardonne moi Jun. ».

Puis, il repensa à Jin. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il lui ressemblait tellement. Il songea à le délivrer : « Elle a raison, je ne lui veut aucun mal. Je pourrais lui offrir ce qu'il y a de plus important : un père. ».

Alors que Kazuya se torturait l'esprit, un homme passa devant lui, son fils sur les épaules. Ils riaient aux éclats. Jeune, Kazuya avait toujours voulu cette relation avec son père. Il ne l'avait jamais eu. Seul Alex avait pris soin de lui. Il aurait aimé avoir un enfant lui aussi. Partager de longs moments. Cependant, avec Jin, il était trop tard : « Il me déteste. » pensa-t-il.

A mesure que l'homme s'éloignait, on pouvait voir dans l'œil droit de Kazuya, une lueur rouge qui s'intensifiait jusqu'à devenir écarlate. Devil refaisait surface et cette fois Kazuya n'essayait même pas de l'en empêchait. En quelques secondes, Devil le contrôlait.

Plus fort que jamais, il remit son esclave sur le droit chemin : « Tu est faible Kazuya, pauvre lâche. Ton fils te hais. N'oublie jamais que tu es mon monstre destructeur. Tu dois m'obéir. »

Kazuya n'était plus lui même. Plus rien n'était beau. Le coucher de soleil n'avait plus aucun intérêt et l'homme et son fils étaient pathétiques.

Il était grand temps de partir, ce spectacle ridicule commençait à l'énerver.

En rentrant dans l'établissement, Kazuya eut un vertige. Son œil n'était plus rouge écarlate.

Elle viellait sur lui. Il sourit comme pour la remerciait. Il monta dans sa chambre. Il devait lui aussi, lui faire un cadeau. Il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Après deux sonneries, on décrocha : « Bonjour, vous êtes bien à la Mishima Corporation, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Il répondit : « C'est Kazuya Mishima, j'exige que Jin Kazama soit remis sur pied. Une fois qu'il sera remis, je ne veux en aucun cas qu'il quitte les lieux. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : « Bien Monsieur. Autre chose ? »

Il répondit : « Oui, faites en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien. » et raccrocha.

Une chaleur se fit sentir dans la pièce et il put entendre Jun le remerciait.

Après s'être lavé et déshabiller, il s'allongea sur le lit. Il ressentit encore une fois cette chaleur l'envahir, il dit à voix haute, avant de fermer les yeux : « Bientôt tu te réveilleras. Ce soir, tu le sais, comme je t'aime en vrai. Je sens ta présence Jun. Je m'endors nos lèvres unies. »


	16. Cette nuit là

Cette nuit là, Kazuya rêva d'elle. De la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Une si belle nuit ! Ils avaient dîné ensemble en pleine forêt. Les oiseaux chantonnaient, perchés sur les branches d'un arbre mort. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit, il connaissait davantage les restaurants branchés, mais Jun avait tellement insisté.

Il avait eu la chance d'admirait son visage pendant tout le voyage. Une fois assis, elle avait caressé sa main avec une tendresse infini. Il se sentait rougir. Lui, le grand combattant rougissait devant cette femme. Après avoir mangé, elle s'était allongée sur le drap qu'ils avaient posé au sol pour l'occasion. Il la contemplait. Elle lui souriait, puis elle insista encore une fois pour qu'il s'allonge auprès d'elle. Avec douceur, elle se mit à caressait ses cheveux. Puis, elle lui avait offert un baiser. Un magnifique baiser. C'était bien plus que ça. C'était une promesse, un don. Elle lui promettait d'être à ses côtés et elle lui offrait son amour.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il ne l'avait jamais dis, mais cette fois c'était l'occasion de le faire.

Dans un sublime silence, il lui dit ces deux mots. Les deux mots les plus importants pour tout être humain : Je t'aime. Plein d'amour, il pris son visage dans ses mains il lui déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle le regardait ébahit. Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait. Ils s'aimaient. Il aurait aimé aller plus loin, mais peut-être n'aurait elle pas apprécier.

C'est finalement, elle qui décida qu'il était temps. La passion les dévoraient. Le temps n'existaient plus, tous les deux sous les étoiles, ils allaient partager leurs amours.

Il retira sa chemise. Elle découvrit sa cicatrice. Un frisson parcourut son corps.

Prise de pitié, une larme coula sur sa joue. Il ne comprit pas d'abord. Une fois qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle pleurait pour lui, il avait remis sa chemise. Il lui proposa de renter. Elle refusa.

Elle lui demanda de tout lui raconter. Il le fit.

Jun avait vu juste, cet homme n'était autre que le diable en personne. Le temps se chargea. De nombreux nuages gris apparaissaient.

Ils quittèrent la forêt. Kazuya la raccompagna en silence et lui dit adieu. Pour lui c'était la dernière fois qu'il la verrait après les révélations qu'il lui avait faites.

Pourtant, une fois dans sa chambre, près à aller se coucher, elle était arrivée. Elle avait traversé la ville sous la pluie pour lui dire ses quelques mots : « Je sais que tu n'es pas mauvais Kazuya. »

Surpris et déstabiliser, il voulut répondre mais n'y arriva pas. Elle continua : « Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Il s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle éclata en sanglot.

Une fois calmée et séchée, elle s'allongea près de lui. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et ne fit plus cas de sa cicatrice.

Elle ferma les yeux, le temps s'en alla.


	17. Le Destin

Cette nuit là, le Dr Abel fils injecta quelques gouttes du sang d'Ogre dans le corps inerte de Jun. Il ne vit aucune réaction.

Cette dernière n'avait pas ouvert les yeux certes, mais sa défunte âme revenait peu à peu en elle.

Une magnifique lueur blanche semblait pénétrer dans son corps.

Le scientifique crut simplement qu'un des néons avait un problème et il décida de poursuivre l'opération une fois ses recherches entièrement terminées.

Le temps revint dans la chambre où logeait Kazuya, il ouvrit les yeux. Il se retourna, comme pour voir si son rêve était réel.

Bien qu'il savait que c'était impossible, il fut déçu de voir qu'il était seul, encore une fois.

Il dit ses quelques mots à voix haute : « Reviens moi vite Jun. ».

Sa toilette terminée, il alla regarder par la fenêtre. Le soleil était de retour.

Après deux longues heures à faire les cent pas, il descendit voir le scientifique pour avoir des nouvelles de l'expérience.

Le docteur lui expliqua ce qu'il avait entrepris la veille. Il décrivit avec exactitude ce qu'il avait fait.

Puis il aboutit son explication par son analyse personnelle : « Vous savez M. Mishima, si le sang d'Ogre n'a aucun effet alors il est fort probable que rien d'autre ne puisse la ramener à la vie. »

A ces mots, comme un enfant capricieux, Kazuya devint fou de rage.

Il agressa le mobilier et éclata un somptueux vase orientale. La colère de Kazuya effraya une nouvelle fois le docteur. Puis dans un moment de lucidité spontané, Kazuya stoppa net.

Il retourna voir Jun. Elle seule, pouvait l'aider.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il aperçut une ombre s'enfuir.

Il tenta de la rattrapait, en vain. Il se dit que ça ne pouvait être qu'un rat, qui d'autre sinon.

Il s'avança vers Jun. Il était mal à l'aise, comme s'ils avaient réellement fait l'amour la veille.

La nudité de Jun le dérangeait. Il la savait pudique. Il s'efforça de ne pas regardait son corps.

Elle lui était offerte avec trop d'avantages.

Son amour pour elle était sans limites. Il aurait tout donné pour lui offrir la vie. Savoir qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ne la revoit jamais, lui fit prendre une décision cruciale.

Celle-ci fut renforcée par l'absence de cette chaleur agréable et rassurante qu'il sentait autour de lui hier.

L'aurait-elle abandonnée ? Hier n'avait peut-être été qu'un rêve.

C'est avec toutes ses questions qui lui torturaient l'esprit qu'il quitta subitement la pièce.

Avec une détermination hors du commun, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur où se trouvait Anna.

Elle voulut lui parler, mais il la fit sortir avec violence de l'ascenseur pour y rentrait à son tour.

Il appuya sur un bouton. Son ascension vers la domination du monde était fulgurante. Les étages passaient avec une vitesse incroyable, comme s'il s'accordait avec le destin de Kazuya.

A ce moment-là, il ne pensait plus qu'à elle. C'était le seul moyen de la rejoindre et de se faire pardonner tous ses péchés. C'était aussi le seul moyen de se débarrassait du monstre qui l'assouvissait depuis tant d'année. C'est donc dans un silence lourd et mortel que Kazuya fit face à sa destinée.

Les portes de son ascension s'ouvrait. Il avançait. Puis une fois que sa vue dominée le monde par sa hauteur et sa supériorité incontestable, il mit fin à sa vie avec un ultime pas.

Pendant sa chute, seul une partie de sa vie défila. Ses moments avec Jun.

Il revit la beauté de son visage, entendit le son mélodieux de sa voix, se souvint du goût de ses lèvres, de son agréable parfum et de sa peau d'une douceur impossible.

Il ne restait que quelques secondes avant la fin. Un sourire béat illuminé son visage.

A ce moment, il était heureux. Heureux de pouvoir choisir son destin, de ne plus être qu'un vulgaire esclave du diable.

Il allait s'écrasait au sol et son corps se noierait dans son propre sang.

Alors qu'il allait rejoindre l'au-delà, une chose blanche arrivant de nulle part fonça sur lui. La lumière blanchâtre qui l'accompagnait l'éblouie. Il sentit qu'il était soutenu.

Il n'était plus maitre de son destin. Il était dans ses bras, tel un nourrisson dans les bras de sa mère.

Arrivée à quelques mètres du sol, elle le lâcha brusquement.

Sa chute ne fut pas mortelle. Il ne comprit pas d'abord, mais c'est en regardant vers le ciel qu'il sut. Angel venait de lui sauver la vie.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se fermèrent lourdement comme pour s'endormir.


	18. Au réveil

Dans la salle de contrôle, on remarqua une énergie inhabituelle. Cela provenait de la salle où reposer le corps de Jun Kazama. Le docteur, ne croyant pas une seule seconde que cette femme pouvait revenir à la vie, pensa qu'il y avait une surcharge électrique. Il partit voir le conteur.

La dernière fois qu'elle les avaient fermés, c'était lors de son combat face à Ogre.

C'était d'ailleurs son dernier souvenir, elle se revit se débattre face à ce monstre à la peau verte.

Puis elle se souvint avoir dit à son fils de s'enfuir. Quelques secondes après, elle avait quitter ce monde et abandonnée son propre enfant.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour Jin. Au contraire, elle se sentait rassurée, elle le savait en sécurité.

Son inquiétude était pour Kazuya. Elle le sentait en mauvaise posture.

La dernière chose qu'elle savait de lui, c'était que son père l'avait cruellement éliminé en le jetant dans un volcan en éruption.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris cette nouvelle, elle avait prier pour lui, pour le salut de son âme, mais elle en était certaine : il n'était pas mort.

Ses souvenirs ce mélangeaient. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec lui. Seulement, c'était totalement impossible.

Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine. Elle ressentait un mal inconnu. Alors qu'elle se demandait comment sortir de ce cauchemars, elle entendit des bruis de pas mais ne voyait personne.

Le son se rapprocher petit à petit. Elle pensait voir un scientifique, peut-être la laisserait-il sortir de sa prison. Après quelques secondes, elle aperçut une mystérieuse femme approcher.

Elle était quasiment nue, seule une matière vaseuse et violacée cachait son corps. Jun se demanda qui était cette femme. Ce qui l'a troubla le plus, c'était son visage. Elle lui était familière.

A mesure qu'elle avançait, Jun pouvait voir d'étranges détails. Elle fut toute retournée lorsqu'elle aperçut le tatouage qu'elle portait à son bras droit : une marque diabolique. Mais qui était-elle ?

C'est avec un coup de poing bref et rapide que la jeune inconnue détruisit le tube où se trouver Jun.

Cette dernière tomba lourdement au sol. En relevant la tête, la jeune femme avait disparue.

Elle n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé, mais son seul objectif fut de retrouver Kazuya.

Il fallait qu'elle le voit. Elle se sentait, une nouvelle fois, mystérieusement attiré vers lui.

Allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, Kazuya venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Un médecin vint vers lui et commença à lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé, mais Kazuya n'en fit pas cas et se leva.

Le docteur l'interrogea : « Mais où allez-vous ? »

Kazuya ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait ni le temps, ni l'envie. Il continua à s'habiller et sortit de la chambre.

Arrivé au rez de chaussé, deux vigiles venaient l'empercher de sortir, le médecin avait déclenché une alarme.

A peine trente secondes après, sous les yeux ébahis des patients et du personnel, Kazuya avait mis mis au sol les deux hommes.

Les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent, il quitta les lieux.


	19. La Voix

Kazuya ne savait pas combien de temps avait duré son sommeil.

Peut-être que Jun s'était réveillée ou peut-être avait-elle quitté ce monde pour de bon.

Pas une minute à perdre.

Il se précipita vers un taxi afin d'arriver le plus rapidement possible au laboratoire.

Après avoir fouillé dans ses poches, il sortit son portable. Fort heureusement, il fonctionnait toujours. Il vit qu'il avait un nouveau message et le lut.

Une fois qu'il eut terminer de le lire il réalisa ce que contenait ce message.

Jin s'était enfui. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir l'affronter très prochainement.

Il était hors de question qu'il apprenne quoi que ce soit sur sa mère. Cela compliquerait tout.

Kazuya réfléchis. Au bout de quelques minutes, il conclue que le meilleur moyen de l'éviter était de rester en Russie. Il était impossible que Jin le retrouve ici. Il était temps d'aller voir Jun.

Il n'était plus très loin du laboratoire. Alors qu'une sorte d'appréhension l'avait gagné tout au long du chemin, elle avait totalement disparue.

Il sentait autre chose. Il parvint à savoir de quoi il s'agissait lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière dans sa tête. Dévil tentait une nouvelle fois de prendre le contrôle de son corps.

Kazuya ne se laissait pas faire. Il avait réussi à avoir le dessus dernièrement. Il se dit que plus il avancerait vers le laboratoire, et plus il aurait de chance de s'en débarrassait. Au fond il savait que Jun veillait sur lui.

Cependant, c'est l'inverse qui se produisit.

A mesure que Kazuya s'avançait vers le laboratoire, Dévil prenait de l'importance dans son esprit.

Les derniers moments de lucidité de Kazuya le firent réfléchir.

Une âme diabolique était présente non loin d'ici. Il la sentait.

Soudain son visage changea : « Impossible, Jin ! ».

A peine, eut-il le temps de réfléchir à cette analyse que Dévil le contrôlait totalement.

Il se précipita dans le laboratoire. Celui-ci n'était pas surveillé, le coin était calme et le scientifique ne faisait rien qui pouvait intéresser des brigands ou voleurs. Ce dernier avait donc jugé qu'il était inutile de sécurisé son labo.

Le diable écrasât tous ceux qui étaient sur son passage et par la même occasion le mobilier.

Les gens étaient terrorisés.

Il décida d'aller voir Jun pour la tuer une bonne fois pour toute. Le diable savait qu'il fallait profiter, cette femme s'était assez moqué de lui, il fallait en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Arrivée dans la pièce où elle était censée se trouver, il ne la trouva pas.

Il vit une ombre, la même que celle qu'il avait vu lors de ses précédentes visites.

Il la suivit. Elle le mena jusque dans un cul de sac. Il y avait que très peu de lumière, il n'arrivait pas à apercevoir son visage. Il commençait à s'approcher de plus en plus de cette ombre, il put distingué un corps de femme. Soudain, il fut stoppé par une voix. Une voix qui venait de l'interpellé. La familiarité de ce son fit monter une vague de chaleur dans ton ses membres.

Il se retourna vivement et l'aperçut. Elle se tenait devant lui. A peine eut-il le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'il se prit un coup dans la mâchoire. Il avait oublié son ennemi.

Avec une voix totalement inhumaine elle hurla : « Jin est en danger ! » et se volatilisa dans un tonnerre monstrueux.


	20. Le Baiser

La chose était partie, laissant derrière elle, Jun et Kazuya.

Ils étaient face à face, mais ne parlaient pas.

Le visage de Jun était impassible. D'une blancheur cadavérique. Elle semblait fatiguée. Pourtant, cette lueur blanche, presque invisible, l'entourait toujours. Elle avait gardé son regard tendre et doux. Ce fut la première à bouger. Elle s'avança vers Kazuya. Il ne bougea pas. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux. Ses pensées défilées dans sa tête.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle pouvait entendre les battements du cœur de Kazuya. Ils se faisaient de plus en plus rapide. Elle leva les yeux pour affronter son regard.

Ils étaient réunis, yeux dans les yeux. Elle prit sa main et la serra contre son torse. Puis l'enlaça. Il voulait lui parler, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il profita de ce moment et passe sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Ils avaient gardé leurs douceurs passé.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment. Puis il prit son visage dans ses mains, il lui dit quelques mots : « Pardonne moi Jun. ». Elle le fixa avec intensité et répondit : « Je te remercie Kazuya. Tu m'as offert un fils, le plus beau cadeau. ». Sur ces quelques mots, elle joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle l'aimait toujours. Le baiser était rempli de passion.

Leurs peaux se toucha comme pour ne faire qu'un.

Le baiser qu'ils partageaient était synonyme de tant de choses.

Les retrouvailles. L'amour. La pureté. L'innocence. La force.

L'espace d'un instant le temps s'arrêta.

Ce fut le plus beau baiser qu'ils reçurent de leurs vies.

Ils ne le savaient pas, mais elle venait de sauver son âme. Une lueur violette sortait lentement du corps de Kazuya. Sous la douleur, il tomba a genou au sol. Jun toucha son crâne ne comprenant pas ce qui se produisait. Les vêtements de Kazuya se craquèrent et sa cicatrice devint rouge écarlate. Son œil droit sembla éclaté sous la douleur.

La lueur se matérialisa peu à peu et Kazuya reprenait ses esprits.

Ils réalisèrent que leurs prochains combat serait peut-être le dernier.


	21. Quand la mort s'en mêle

Face à eux se tenait le Diable en personne.

Cette chose qui avait pris possession du corps de Kazuya et lui avait gâché la vie, il y a maintenant des années.

Ils savaient qu'il n'allait pas les laisser partir comme ça.

Et c'est dans un vacarme assourdissant qu'il leurs fonça dessus. Il hurlait des sons à peine compréhensible. Malgré ce drôle de langage, ils purent comprendre une phrase : « Tu es faible Kazuya ».

Cette phrase, Kazuya la connaissait par cœur. Il lui avait répété tout au long de sa triste vie.

Sa première proie fut celle qui l'avait vaincu il y a des années.

Plein de haine, il poussa violemment Kazuya pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'interposer et il arriva devant une Jun qui tremblait de peur. Elle ne savait plus se défendre. Elle n'était plus capable d'affronter ce monstre.

Elle n'eut le temps de réfléchir davantage, elle le vit brandir un énorme coup de poing.

Elle ferma les yeux comme pour ne pas voir sa fin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle croyait que c'était fini, elle rouvrit les yeux. Il ne l'avait pas touché.

C'est Kazuya qui avait pris le coup. Avec une vitesse effroyable, il s'était interposé pour sauver celle qui chérissait tant.

Affolée, Jun daigna le regardait.

Il était allongé au sol gisant dans son propre sang aux pieds de l'affreuse bestiole.

Ses gémissements en disaient long sur sa douleur.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle ne pût le regarder une minute de plus.

Une lueur pris forme dans les yeux de Jun. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle s'en persuada.

Et c'est avec une assurance hors norme qu'elle se mit en position de combat. Elle était prête à affronter ce monstre, cette fois elle ne sauverait pas son fils mais l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis plus de vingt ans.

Il se dirigea vers elle avec un regard assassin, il voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Il entama une violente série de coup de poings avec une rapidité inhumaine.

Jun réussit à les esquiver avec beaucoup de mal. Elle réussit à le toucher avec un coup de pied dans le genou. La bête ne sentit rien et continua son enchainement.

Au sol, Kazuya venait de reprendre conscience. Le coup de poing qu'il avait reçu dans le ventre l'avait mis K.O l'espace d'un instant.

Il vit Jun se faire malmenée, il savait qu'elle ne pourrait esquiver les coups du Diable plus longtemps. Alors qu'il se releva, il entendit un hurlement et vit Jun tombait au sol.

Bien évidemment, le monstre se dirigea vers elle pour en finir.

Il ne vit pas venir Kazuya qui tourbillonnait sur lui-même tout en se rapprochant.

Une fois près de sa cible, Kazuya déploya un magistral coup de poing.

Il put se précipitait vers Jun pour voir son état.

Il vit tout autre chose. Le corps de Jun était entourée d'une lumière.

Celle-ci était semblable à celle qui l'avait déjà vu lorsqu'elle était retenue prisonnière dans le tube.

Il s'approcha tout de même et toucha son front. Elle était brulante. Son visage était plus blanc que jamais. Kazuya se dis qu'il n'avait plus une minute à perdre. Il devait vaincre le diable.

Alors qu'il se retourna la lumière qui entourait le corps de Jun s'intensifia. Elle en aveuglât Kazuya.

La minute qui suivit fut longue.

Une femme venait de les rejoindre et Jun s'était réveillée.

Kazuya n'eut le temps d'en voir davantage il se prit un fulgurant rayon électrique.

Sa chute fit retentir un bruit sourd dans la salle. C'était fini pour Kazuya. Le coup était trop fort.

Il venait de rendre l'âme. C'est en touchant son pouls que Jun comprit et explosa en sanglots convulsifs.

Avec fureur elle accourût jusqu'à l'assassin de son amant pour le punir de cet acte de cruauté.

Mais la puissance de la créature était bien supérieure à la sienne.

Elle reçut encore une fois, un coup et tomba lourdement au sol près de Kazuya.

Elle était encore consciente.

Alors que le combat semblait sans merci, la mystérieuse femme lança elle aussi un rayon électrique sur la chose violette. Ayant mis son adversaire hors d'état de nuire pour quelques minutes, elle se retourna vers Jun.

Celle-ci la reconnut immédiatement. Cette femme blonde avec de longue ailes blanches.

Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. C'était Angel.

La femme avec qui elle avait tenté de sauver l'âme Kazuya, jadis.

Elle fut comme apaisée de la voir ici. Tout était encore possible.


	22. Tragédie

L'ange sourit simplement à Jun. Un sourire confiant.

Pour Jun, ce sourire avez une valeur inestimable, ils étaient protégés.

Blessée et impuissante, elle ne pouvait qu'espérée. Espérée que l'issue de ce combat sera la meilleure.

Ce fut l'ange qui attaqua en premier.

Un rayon électrique jaunâtre se fit apercevoir. La lueur de celui-ci aveuglait Jun. Elle comprit que le combat aller prendre un nouveau tournant.

Devil utilisa lui aussi son rayon électrique, afin d'esquivait l'assaut de sa rivale.

Les deux rayons se rencontrèrent. Un choc se fit entendre.

Le bruit était des plus aiguë et semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter.

La fin était proche. Ils le savaient, un seul en sortira vivant.

La puissance qui émettait de ses deux rayons étaient grandioses, elle laissait place à une lumière éblouissante qui chassait le noir, seul maître de cette pièce, éclairées par deux minuscules néons prêt à rendre l'âme.

Jun retrouvait espoir. Elle savait qu'Angel était son alliée dans cette bataille.

Les deux rayons continuaient leurs rencontre. Peu à peu la lumière prenait le dessus sur les rayons.

L'ange et le diable n'étaient plus perceptibles, comme avalait dans un gouffre lumineux.

Un blanc des plus opaque prenait de l'importance dans la pièce.

Jun ne voyait plus les murs. Le stress monta lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne voyait plus le corps de Kazuya, pourtant allongé prêt d'elle.

Bientôt, elle ne percevait plus son propre corps.

Une lumière opaque et aveuglante remplissait la pièce.

Plus rien n'était visible.

Une demie seconde plus tard la pièce revint à la normale. Jun était allongée au sol, inconsciente.

La bataille était terminée.

Le plafond était brisé. Au loin, le diable disparaissait dans un hurlement criard et assourdissant.

L'ange s'approchait de Kazuya.

Elle plaça sa main sur son front. Une lumière blanche sembla pénétrer dans son crane.

Il se releva quelques minutes plus tard, au loin il put apercevoir deux grandes ailes blanches se déployaient.

Il n'eut le temps d'admirait ce fabuleux et rarissime spectacle.

Il jeta un œil autour de lui, recherchant sa belle.

A la vue du corps de Jun inanimé son cœur se mit à battre rapidement.

Il s'inquiétait. L'angoisse montait. Peut-être l'avait-il perdue ?


	23. Retrouvailles

Il s'agenouillât près du corps de Jun, allongée sur le sol. Elle semblait sourire. La sérénité se lisait sur son visage. Il caressa ses cheveux, lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres et la pries dans ses bras avec tendresse.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, il la déposa doucement sur le lit. Il prit le temps de l'admirait. Il regardait avec attention celle qui, autrefois l'avait tant aimé.

Il se dirigea vers les grandes baies vitrées, le ciel n'avait pas fière allure.

A cet instant, l'esprit de Kazuya n'était plus présent. Il voyageait sur un flot de rêveries avec sa tendre Jun. Il put mettre une image sur le futur. Se voir sourire à chaque instant que lui offrait la vie. S'imaginait heureux tout simplement.

C'est dans ce monde imaginaire que l'esprit de Kazuya résidait.

Tellement captivé par ce qui n'était qu'un rêve, Kazuya ne vit pas la renaissance de sa belle.

Il ne l'entendit pas s'approcher près de lui. Il ne sentit pas son parfum se déplacer.

Elle s'avançait pourtant. Une fois arrivée à mesure de son homme elle l'enlaça.

Il n'eut aucune crainte, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il se retourna pour mieux apercevoir la beauté de son visage. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Tout deux avait le regard brillant de passion.

Il la laissa atteindre ses lèvres et reçut un baiser passionné.

« Tu n'es plus seul Kazuya. » : elle venait de lui glissait ses mots à l'oreille.

Alors, il l'embrassa fougueusement.

Il la souleva et la déposa encore une fois sur le lit.

Il la voyait rougir. Il commença à se dévêtir avec ardeur pour lui offrir sa virilité.

Comme il l'avait déjà fait vingt ans auparavant.

Elle, telle une déesse, elle retira ses quelques vêtements tout en continuant d'embrasser son amant.

C'est alors qu'ils unirent encore une fois dans les lois sacrées de l'amour.

Il l'enleva de ce monde. Il la kidnappa.

Ils voyagèrent toute la nuit. Ensemble. Plus que jamais.

Les retrouvailles étaient consumées


	24. Retour à la réalité

Ils revinrent à la réalité tôt le matin.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et on entendait les oiseaux piailler. Une belle journée s'annonçait.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils virent que ce n'était pas un rêve, pas cette fois. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils esquissèrent un sourire.

La timidité les envahissaient comme deux adolescents qui venaient de s'offrirent pour la première fois. Très vite, ils se ré-habillèrent.

Puis ils déjeunèrent.

Un lourd silence s'était imposé depuis bien trop longtemps. C'est Jun qui commença avec une question pour le moins risquer : « Kazuya, où est notre fils ? ».

Pour Kazuya, ce « notre » sonnait faux. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il ne voulut pas la contrarier et répondit simplement : « Il est en sécurité, ne t'inquiètes pas. ».

Jun avait une confiance absolue en Kazuya. Elle le pensait bon ou plutôt ne voulais pas le croire mauvais. Elle fut donc soulagée.

La journée continua et Jun insista pour sortir. De nature casanière, Kazuya ronchonna, mais accepta finalement.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée du laboratoire, ils tombèrent sur Anna.

Elle était habillée d'une petite robe rouge lui arrivant bien au-dessus du genou.

Son maquillage, sa tenue et sa coiffure rendaient l'ensemble remarquablement provocant. Toutefois, elle gardait une part de beauté naturelle.

Enfouie, mais réelle.

Elle fut faussement surprise de voir Jun et fit simplement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé : « Tiens Jun ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Oh, mais tu as pris du ventre, ça te va si bien. »

La jalousie d'Anna était plus qu'évidente : « Désolée Jun, mais je vais devoir t'emprunter Kazuya ! » fit-elle d'une voix presque désolée. Elle lança au principal intéressé : « Abel t'attend Kaz ! »

A peine eurent-ils le temps de comprendre qu'elle s'était déjà éloignée dans les sombres couloirs.

Anna avait encore fait des siennes. Même si elle savait que la compétition devenait plus rude que jamais, elle ne se résoudrait pas à laisser tomber.

Jun alla donc faire un tour dans la forêt qui avoisinait le laboratoire, laissant Kazuya à ses occupations.

Kazuya arriva dans le bureau du scientifique. Il fusilla Anna du regard mais celle-ci l'ignora.

Le scientifique commença : « Monsieur Mishima, il semblerait que le sang d'Ogre ait permis à votre épouse de revenir à la vie ».

A l'entente du mot « épouse », Anna pouffa de rire.

Kazuya la fusilla une nouvelle fois d'un regard meurtrier.

Le scientifique continua : « Or, il semblerait qu'il y ait un autre problème. En effet, une caméra de surveillance du sous-sol a filmé ceci. »

Il appuya sur le bouton de sa télécommande.

Il s'agissait d'une femme aux cheveux noirs, habillée d'une matière semblant être visqueuse et qui prenait la fuite.

Nul doute, pour Kazuya, cette femme était celle qu'il avait vu la veille : « Quel intérêt ? » hurla-t-il. Le scientifique pressa un nouveau bouton qui fit un zoom sur le bras droit.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : « Trouvez-moi cette femme ! » ordonna Kazuya.

« Nous n'avons que deux caméras de surveillance dans l'établissement M. Mishima. » répondit faiblement Abel.

La seconde d'après, Kazuya le souleva par le cou comme pour en finir avec lui.

Étrangement, il n'alla pas jusqu'au bout et le relâcha. Il tomba au sol dans un bruit lourd en toussant bruyamment.

Il ne pût que regarder son agresseur quitter les lieux.

Anna lui sourit et fit de même.

Dans le couloir, Kazuya sortit son téléphone portable.

On décrocha : « Bonjour, vous êtes bien à la Mishima Corporation, que puis-je pour vous ? ».

« Ici, Kazuya Mishima, retrouvez Jin au plus vite. » exigea le patron.

Les pensées de Kazuya étaient de nouveau tournés vers sa conquête du pouvoir ultime.

Il comprit rapidement que si cette mystérieuse femme possédait la marque du Diable, tout comme son fils, alors il pourrait l'utiliser elle aussi. Tout redevenait possible !

Le pouvoir était encore une fois à porter de main.

Il savait au fond de lui que sa part d'humanité avait toujours contrarié ses plans et Jun en était la preuve. Encore une fois, un combat avait lieu en lui.

La paix n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Une partie de lui voulait retrouver Jun au plus vite tandis qu'une autre voulait retrouver Devil.

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour reprendre ses esprits. Ce fut une erreur …


	25. Une triste fin

La chambre était étrangement sombre. Seule un léger voile de lumière bien blanc, s'échappant de la fenêtre, éclairé la pièce.

Lorsque Kazuya y pénétra, il se tourna et fit face à un grand miroir.

Il y vit quelque chose. Il s'en approcha pour s'y attardait.

Son reflet était flou. Il ne pouvait qu'apercevoir quelques traits de son visage.

Soudain, une chose violette surgit des entrailles de la glace.

Oui, il s'agissait bien là de l'immonde créature diabolique aux cornes pointues et à la peau violette qui l'avait assouvit depuis son plus jeune âge.

Comme dans les pires cauchemars, le monstre semblait vouloir quitter les enfers pour s'inviter dans ce bas monde. Des sons incompréhensibles se firent entendre pour finirent par laisser place à des paroles envoutantes et ensorcelantes.

Peu à peu, la chose se matérialisa. Sa tête sortait du miroir. Ce n'était plus qu'un reflet.

A mesure que le monstre se dérober du miroir, le peu de lumière qui régnait dans la pièce faiblissait jusqu'à disparaitre.

Une épaisse enveloppe brumeuse naquît.

Elle enrôlait le Diable et s'engouffrait au-delà du miroir.

Kazuya fit un pas en arrière. La brume paraissait vouloir l'avaler.

Il était face au Diable et il savait que si sa volonté de rester avec Jun n'était pas plus forte que son envie de prendre le contrôle du monde et par la même occasion le pouvoir tout entier, il serait encore une fois sous son emprise.

Cette lutte infernale entre le bien et le mal torturait l'esprit de Kazuya qui tomba au sol.

Il se tenait la tête et cherchait par tous les moyens à se contrôler.

Le bien et le mal s'affrontaient encore une fois dans son esprit. Ce qui fit la différence c'est que le Diable, lui, était présent. Il était matériel.

A force de promesses et d'arguments, il finit par prendre l'avantage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le mal triomphât. La brume violette qui entourait le Diable entra lentement en Kazuya. C'est à ce moment que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Comme un ange, l'arrivée de Jun provoqua l'éclaircissement de la pièce.

Pourtant, l'incroyable transfert avait toujours lieu. La présence de Jun de suffisait pas.

Elle eut un temps d'incompréhension totale. Elle était debout face à l'abominable spectacle.

Abasourdit. Ailleurs.

Un hurlement se fit entendre.

Elle vit Kazuya se tordre de douleur, elle eut comme un déclic et accourut vers lui.

La lumière blanche l'accompagna. Une lutte des couleurs avaient lieu. Le blanc affronta le violet.

Le bien affronta le mal.

Jun déposa sa main sur le front de Kazuya. C'est alors que la réalité lui sauta aux yeux.

Il repoussa sa bien-aimée avec virulence.

Le choix était fait. Le mal triomphait sous les yeux épouvantés de Jun.

Tout à coup, Kazuya poussa un hurlement inhumain. La bataille n'était pas terminée.

Avec une volonté hors-norme, il réussit à se libérer temporairement de l'emprise du Diable.

Il profita de ce peu de temps pour demander à Jun de fuir.

Elle refusa, ce qui lui coûta cher.

Le Diable refit surface rapidement. Kazuya n'était plus maître de son corps et de ses pensées.

C'est alors qu'il fonça sur la jeune femme. Il lui empoigna le cou violemment et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle rassembla ses derniers souffles et tenta de résonnait celui qu'elle chérissait : « Kazuya ne te laisse pas faire, je sais que ce n'est pas toi ! Kazuya, s'il te plait ! »

Sa tentative fut vaine. Le temps coulait et rejoignait les larmes de la belle vers une triste fin.

La vie s'éteignit doucement pour Jun.

Agonisant sous la force de son amant, elle ne put qu'attendre et le regarder.

Elle esquissa un triste sourire. La seconde d'après, elle rejoindrait l'au-delà.


	26. Eternelle seconde

Ce fut la seconde la plus longue.

Pour le monde entier, le temps ralentit.

La femme accouchant vit la naissance de son enfant s'attarder.

Le vieillard mourant vit sa mort s'éterniser.

Le présent existait.

Les aiguilles du temps ne bougeaient plus.

Il en fut de même dans la chambre où le Diable s'emparait du destin.

Les pensées de Jun étaient ailleurs.

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux rouges de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé et qui avait rempli sa vie d'embûches.

Les interrogations remplirent son esprit.

Pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? Aurait-elle dû s'éloigner des Mishima ?

Une voix lui revint à l'esprit, celle de son père : « Jun, tu t'approches des ténèbres. Je le sens. Méfie-toi de ce monde, on y sort que difficilement. La lumière doit guider tes pas, ma fille. Tu es née pour cela. »

Elle était née pour cela, mais devait-elle mourir pour cela ?

Cette question fut sans réponse.

Alors que sa vision extérieure devenait floue, sa vision intérieure s'éclaircissait.

Elle revit le visage de son père. Sa peau vieillit. Son regard inquiet.

Elle pût ressentir la peur qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant sa propre fille s'éloigner vers un chemin bien trop noir.

Il y avait de cela plusieurs années.

Jun participait au tournoi King Iron First Tournamant 2 dans le cadre d'une mission de la WWWC, une organisation de défense de l'environnement.

Celle-ci consistait à procéder à l'arrestation de Kazuya Mishima, héritier de l'empire Mishima, accusé de maltraitance envers des animaux.

Lors de ce tournoi, elle rencontra donc le patron de l'effroyable entreprise familiale.

Elle sentit le malheur et le désespoir de cet homme. Plus encore, elle perçût le diable qui sommeillait en lui.

Ses objectifs changèrent. Elle décida d'abandonner la mission de la WWWC afin de tenter de sauver l'âme de l'homme le plus arrogant, froid et solitaire qu'elle avait connu.

Il l'attirait. Elle tomba amoureuse.

Elle avait sur lui une mystérieuse force. Elle semblait l'apaiser, le rendre humain.

Il l'aima.

Son coéquipier, Lei Wulong ne comprit pas son comportement. Elle semblait perdre sa clairvoyance habituelle. Il tenta tant bien que mal de lui faire reprendre raison, en vain.

Tous ses proches ne comprirent pas sa relation avec l'effrayant Kazuya Mishima. Seulement, personne n'arriva à la dissuader. Elle gardait son apparence angélique et son aura innocente.

Seul son père ne cherchait pas à la détourner.

Il savait depuis toujours que sa fille affronterait le mal en personne.

Il ne pouvait la convaincre d'arrêter. Il préféra la mettre en garde.

Les paroles de son père l'encouragea vers l'odieux monde d'en bas.

Elle sentait, au fond d'elle, que son devoir était de guérir celui pour lequel elle s'était amourachée.

Sa progression vers les abîmes fut fulgurante. C'est en compagnie d'un homme damné qu'elle passait ses journées. C'est en compagnie du Diable qu'elle passait ses nuits.

Pour tout le monde, Jun était devenue la femme du plus grand despote que le monde ait connu.

Or, son souhait fut exaucé. Elle chassa l'entité maléfique de l'esprit de Kazuya.

L'amour triompha. Ils étaient libres.

Malheureusement, la suite fut beaucoup moins poétique.

Kazuya essuya une défaite face à son père et fut jeté dans un volcan. Jun se retrouvât seule ou presque. Elle allait mettre au monde le fils du Diable.

La réalité revint peu à peu pour Jun. Toujours sous l'emprise du Diable, elle ne pouvait pas se débattre. Elle sentit ses forces s'échappaient peu à peu.

L'espace d'un instant, elle pût discerner le visage de Kazuya de celui du Diable.

La force qui l'oppressait se fit tout à coup plus faible.

Ce fut le temps de sa vision.

Le Diable resurgît immédiatement et dans un éclat de rire effrayant, il ôta le dernier espoir de vie à celle qui l'avait autrefois vaincu.

On ne comprit pas la seconde qui suivit.

Un lourd claquement se fit entendre. On pénétrait dans la chambre.

Là où le Diable en personne avait renoncé à l'amour de la seule femme qui l'avait aimé.

Là où le bonheur n'avait pas sa place.

Enfin, là où le mal l'avait emporté.

La brume violette qui remplissait la chambre depuis de longues minutes s'adoucît.

Il discerna une silhouette de femme.

Anna ?

Le Diable laissa tomber le corps de Jun et s'approcha lentement pour en voir davantage.

Elle semblait nue et une chose flottait derrière elle. Une sorte d'esprit entouré d'une lumière bleutée. Ce n'était pas Anna.

Il voulut s'approcher un peu plus, mais sans qu'il ne comprît, il n'était plus maitre de ses actes.

Il put voir le tatouage de Jin sur le bras de la femme, il comprît.

Il ne put lutter contre l'emprise de cette étrange force.

Il vit Jun ouvrir les yeux. Il sentit son côté humain reprendre le dessus.

Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Le destin ne lui appartenait plus.

Il tomba au sol, la seconde prit fin.


	27. Hiver noir sous un ciel sombre

Il faisait froid.

Le vent soufflait sans retenue, glaciale et piquant.

Les branches d'arbres dansaient. Un sifflement aigu se faisait entendre.

L'hiver remplacé l'automne. La nuit remplacée le jour.

C'est ce moment que choisit Kazuya pour ouvrir les yeux.

Yeux qu'ils avaient fermés de longues heures auparavant, ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi.

Il avait fait un rêve durant cette longue absence.

Un beau rêve.

Une pièce plongée dans un noir opaque.

Une éternelle obscurité régnante.

Des miroirs par dizaine, éclairé par une lueur invisible.

Chaque miroir abrités un autre miroir.

La scène semblait se répéter dans chacun d'entre eux.

Comme une anaphore perpétuelle, l'histoire ne se terminait pas ou ne se terminait plus.

Il était allongé sur le sol sous l'apparence de Devil, totalement inconscient.

Une femme approchait dans un doux silence.

La lenteur de ses pas résonnait.

Vêtue d'un haut blanc et d'un pantalon noir et dotée d'une aura apaisante.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire remplit de tendresse et déposa doucement sa main sur son front.

Une lumière sembla s'intensifier sous sa main.

Ce geste lui rendit sa forme humaine. Jun.

Elle disparut dans l'ombre tandis que lui, se réveillait.

Kazuya revint à la réalité lorsqu'il s'aperçût qu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés.

Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait fait. Ou plutôt de ce à quoi le Diable lui avait fait renoncer.

La colère s'empara de lui.

Il avait encore une fois tout perdu.

D'un puissant coup de poing, il détruisit le miroir où il avait tant de fois vu le Diable lui apparaitre.

La colère se transforma en rage. D'étranges cornes apparurent sur son crâne.

Ses yeux et sa cicatrice devinrent rouges écarlates. Une queue lui poussa en haut des fesses. Sa peau s'assombrit et devint violette. Et pour finir, de longues ailes surgirent dans son dos.

La transformation était terminée.

Le Diable était de retour plus puissant que jamais. Il poussa un rire terrorisant qui résonna dans le lourd silence de la chambre.

Un nouvel objectif en vue pour le Diable.

Retrouver Jin ainsi que cette mystérieuse femme afin de récupérer ce qu'il avait perdu et étendre son pouvoir.

Pour ce faire, il devait retourner au Japon dès le lendemain.

Le vent pris d'assaut la forêt voisine dans un long et pénible sifflement.

Jun y était assise.

Un long saule pleureur la caché du monde extérieur, elle se croyait protégée.

Malgré cela, elle sanglotait.

Le vent froid vint l'attaquée. Sa protection n'était qu'une illusion.

Jun vivait bel et bien dans le même monde que le Diable.

Aucune chimère ne pouvait changer cela.

Pire. Elle eut était la compagne du Diable.

Aujourd'hui elle avait fuit cet univers austère et glaciale.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.

Avant de partir, elle l'avait déposé sur le lit, ne voulant pas le laisser au sol.

Les larmes perlaient sur ses joues, mais elle préféra tout de même le quitter.

C'est avec un déchirement certain qu'elle le couvrit et lui déposa un dernier baiser sur le front avant de passer la porte vers ce qui lui semblait être une vie plus chaleureuse.

Elle s'était mis en tête de partir à la recherche de Jin.

Une fois avec lui, ils s'exileraient comme ce fut le cas il y a plus de vingt ans.

C'est avec une détermination à toute épreuve que Jun quitta la Russie pour le Japon.

Le lendemain.

Le vent faisait valser les branches d'arbres.

Les feuilles tournoyaient jusqu'à n'en plus finir.

Le Diable voyageait avec sa sulfureuse associée, Anna Williams.

Elle fut étonnée de voir Kazuya seul. Elle ne posa aucune question.

Elle avait senti que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

De toute façon, elle avait l'esprit ailleurs. Tourné vers de nouveaux stratagèmes.

Elle ne savait pas avec qui elle jouait. Cela la dépassait totalement.

Inconsciente, elle persistait tout de même.

Bien qu'il ait repris son apparence Kazuya était toujours dominée par le Diable.

Il rêvait de pouvoir. Il avait trouvé un plan afin d'appâter ses proies.

Son destin était des plus sombres et semblait s'approcher inéluctablement.

Indestructible et invincible étaient ses maîtres mots.

Bientôt, son pouvoir absolu aller s'étendre sur le monde entier.

Ailleurs, Jun voyageait elle aussi. Seul ou presque.

Elle était accompagnée d'animaux. Son aura lui permettait d'être en communion total avec eux.

Lorsqu'elle leurs parlés, ils semblaient lui répondre.

Pensive, elle espérait revoir son fils et parvenir à ses fins.

Il faisait toujours aussi froid.

Un hiver noir sous un ciel sombre.

Toutefois, tous voyageaient vers un futur incertain avec l'espoir d'obtenir ce qu'ils souhaitaient.


	28. Ailleurs

La route fut longue pour le dirigeant de la Mishima Corporation.

Il était dans son bureau, toujours accompagné de la sulfureuse Anna.

L'aura sombre du Diable était plus que présente. Lorsqu'il faisait surface la chaleur s'intensifiait et la lumière vacillait.

Avec un sourire béat, il regardait la ville du haut de l'immense bâtiment qu'était la Mishima Corporation.

Il pensait à un plan afin d'attirer Jin dans ses filets.

Cette fois, il voulait tout récupérer.

Jun n'avait été qu'une perte de temps.

D'ailleurs, il pensait de plus en plus à l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute.

Cette femme représentée un réel danger pour lui.

Elle arrivait à le contrôler, à le faire changer. Elle laissait apparaître son bon côté.

Cela aurait été parfait s'il aurait souhaité ce changement, or ce n'était pas le cas, ou plutôt ça ne l'était plus.

Aujourd'hui Kazuya ne rêvait plus tendresse et bisous, il souhaitait par-dessus tout avoir la plus grande puissance au monde afin de ne pas perdre ce qu'il avait construit.

Ceci était ça plus grande crainte. Il avait connu ça, de nombreuses années avant.

Le seul moyen qu'il paraissait faisable été de capturer Jin afin de récupérer ce qu'il lui appartenait : une part du devil gène qu'il lui avait volé à sa naissance.

Ses pensées amenaient toute vers la même chose, mais Kazuya craignait qu'il ne perde tout, une nouvelle fois.

Alors qu'il été dans ses pensées les plus stratégiques, Anna l'en sortit : " Je sais que Jun est belle " elle stoppa puis reprit songeuse :

"Mais elle ne doit pas connaitre tous les petits plaisirs auxquels les hommes aiment s'adonner. "

Sa voix était plus sensuelle que jamais. Elle se touchait légèrement la poitrine tout en bougeant les lèvres dans un rictus ridicule.

Il s'agissait là encore, d'une invitation de la part d'Anna.

Kazuya pensait : " Hors de question de commettre une infidélité à Jun ! "

Soudain une voix gronda dans sa tête : " Tu n'en a rien à faire de Jun ! Profite donc de la diablesse à côté de toi. Ne résiste pas. Elle doit en connaitre des choses Kazuya

Oui elle doit en connaitre ... "

Le diable comprit que Jun habitait toujours l'esprit de son esclave.

Il était donc impératif que Kazuya profite du savoir-faire d'Anna.

Cela briserait pour toujours le lien qu'il entretient avec Jun.

Kazuya se torturait l'esprit à savoir si oui ou non il allait s'amuser avec Anna.

Cette dernière continuait ses mouvements totalement grotesques. Elle se caressait les cheveux tout en continuant de remuer la bouche.

Elle n'avait rien d'attirant.

Pour Kazuya s'était un tout autre combat qui avait lieu dans son esprit.

Aller-t-il se débarrasser de Jun ? Pouvait-il réellement ne plus penser à elle ?

Anna caressa légèrement la cuisse de son patron. Il l'attrapa violemment.

Anna eut un mouvement de recul, avant de s'apercevoir.

Elle l'avait.

Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

Il était temps pour elle de savourer cet instant.

Ailleurs.

Jun venait d'arriver au Japon.

Il faisait beau. La chaleur était agréable, bien loin des températures de la Russie.

Elle aurait voulu retourner à Yakushima, l'île où elle était née, mais c'était impossible pour le moment.

Elle s'était enfuie, la veille, des griffes du diable, mais au fond d'elle, il était certain que si elle voulait retrouver son fils, elle devrait faire face une nouvelle fois à l'empire Mishima.

Elle avait réfléchi à une autre solution pour le retrouver.

Rien.

Jin allait forcement vouloir retrouver Kazuya. Il était même très certainement à sa recherche à l'heure qu'il était.

Kazuya ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé de son fils.

Elle pressentait quelque chose de négatif.

Elle finit par s'asseoir près d'un lac au calme, profitant du silence pour réfléchir.

Elle finit par s'y endormir.

Les rayons du soleil lui caressaient le visage et l'herbe, sous son dos, était semblable à un matelas.

Alors que tout étaient réunis pour qu'elle fasse de beaux rêves, ce fut l'inverse qui se produisit.

Elle fit un cauchemar.

Kazuya et Anna allant partager leur intimité.

Elle se réveilla d'un bond et sentit une pointe dans son cœur. Une sensation qu'elle ne connaissait pas jusqu'aujourd'hui.

La réalité fut tout autre.

Alors qu'Anna s'était dévêtue et qu'elle s'approchait de Kazuya dans le plus simple appareil tout en usant de ses charmes, ce dernier vit l'image de Jun dans son esprit.

Il se rappela tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la retrouver.

Il l'a respectée bien trop pour offrir sa virilité à une autre femme qu'elle.

Depuis qu'il la savait vivante, ça lui était totalement impossible.

C'est à ce moment que le diable comprit à son tour qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire plier Kazuya en ce qui concernait Jun.

Il devait continuer son plan sans que Kazuya ne puisse reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Pour cela, il devait éviter cette femme.

Il savait qu'elle était capable de le vaincre, il fallait donc attendre que le tournoi débute pour au mieux qu'elle perde et au pire l'affronter une bonne fois pour toute.

C'est alors que Kazuya repoussa Anna qui ne comprit pas.

Il lui lança : " Ce n'est pas pour ce genre de service que je t'ai engagée. "

Anna fit vite à se rhabiller et quitta le bureau rapidement dans une incompréhension totale.

Au même moment, Jun sentit disparaitre la sensation qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt et en profita pour prolonger sa sieste.

Elle rêva de nouveau. Cette fois d'une vie normale avec son fils ...


End file.
